A Sunset Shower on the Beach
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go to the beach for a nice relaxing day. What happens when Grimmjow sees a waterfall?


**This was made for a friend on DA**

**No like Yaoi? Don't read and leave rude comments! **

It was a particular hot day for Karakura, and everyone was inside with their A/C's blasting them all the way to Antarctica. For Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, it wasn't as bad as people were making it to be; instead of being outdoors and instead of doing anything that required so much work; the two remained inside and in the living room, since everyone was out and up in the mountains or something like that, the two could move around the house freely and not worry about one of the Shinigami's sisters or father coming in on them for any reason.

As Ichigo sat on the floor, up against his couch, he watched whatever was on TV; Grimmjow entertained himself by running his fingers threw the teen's hair. Ichigo wasn't bothered by this at all; he found it to be quite relaxing. That little entertainment didn't last long and the two were forced to think of something else that they could do. Before Grimmjow's mind could straight to the gutter, Ichigo quickly recommended something seemingly innocent

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Grimmjow gave Ichigo an odd look

"Beach?"

"You know a place for swimming, lots of sand?"

"Uh…"

"Not like Hueco Mundo. It's like this." Ichigo pulled a magazine and flipped through the pages till he found a picture of a beach "Clear waters that seem to never end with lots of sand." The Espada took the magazine and looked at the page. "Our beach has blue waters, white sand, and a nice waterfall nearby." Grimmjow mentally grinned at the idea of a nice little waterfall.

"I guess that we could go." The Espada held his excitement back, mostly in an attempt to hide his thoughts from the Shinigami. He must have succeeded, since Ichigo didn't _seem_, to notice the slight change in the Espada.

The two were soon off to the beach near Karakura Town; Ichigo, of course, couldn't really speak to Grimmjow, since no one without that certain level of reiatsu, they would think that he was nuts! It didn't bother the Arrancar too much; it just gave him the opportunity to devise a strategy on how he could get his could get his Berry near that waterfall! It's all going to depend on his Shinigami's mood, and how motivated he is on getting in that area.

They soon made it to the beach, and it seemed like Kami was on their side! Well, mostly Grimmjow's. This part of the beach had absolutely no one on it!

"Wow. I guess everyone really didn't want to come out!" The red-head finally spoke

"Why? Is the beach supposed to be crowed?" The teen nodded,

"Oh well, at least we have it all to ourselves now." Grimmjow could only grin at this statement.

"Yeah." The Espada agreed with his mate "All to us" he muttered low enough so that the Berry wouldn't hear.

The two remained at the beach all day long, swimming, drying off in the sand, running around in on the shore. It was almost difficult to resist berry when the Espada saw Ichigo's dark blue trunks and nearly lost it when he soon saw him dripping with water. After a while, Grimmjow had almost forgotten about his intentions with the waterfall and had genuinely enjoyed himself without having any thoughts involving sex with his Shinigami, until he spotted that waterfall. He nearly went to pick the berry up, to go and throw him in that bit of water and would've taken him; he really would've if it wasn't for that innocent and confused look on the teen's face, it looked even more innocent from the orange and red hues from the sun's rays

"Grimm? You ok?" Grimmjow used his finger's to dig into the palms of his hand in an attempt to hold himself, "You looked like you wanted something."

"I'm fine" he looked back over to that waterfall "Wanna go in the waterfall, Ichi?" Ichigo looked over to the waterfall and smiled

"Sure." Grimmjow grinned and picked Ichigo up "H-hey! Grimm!" The Espada said nothing as he stepped into the little pool of water. "Grimm!" The Espada still said nothing and he set Ichigo down under the spray of water, luckily it was lukewarm for them. Grimmjow quickly claimed the boy's lips before he could make any protests.

The kiss soon grew hot and passionate as Grimmjow's tongue began to push into Ichigo's and wander around, remapping the territory. The Shinigami didn't realize what was going on until he felt Grimmjow's hardened member against his thigh.

"Grimm… here?" he seemed more shocked than anything; the Espada pulled away for a moment

"Why not?" he grazed his tongue over Ichigo's bottom lip, "I can feel you staring to get excited; and there's no one here. There hasn't been anyone all day, what are the chances of anyone coming around now?"  
>"You just jinxed it, Grimm." The Shinigami muttered against the Arrancar's lips. "But you are right."<p>

"So?"

"So…" Ichigo gripped the front of Grimmjow's trunks and tugged on them, "I think these are very distracting, Grimm." The teal-haired man felt himself shudder; his hands reached for Ichigo's trunks and pulled them down. He carelessly threw them in a random direction before going down to lick the teen's hips. "G-Grimm!" The boy wrapped his fingers in Grimmjow hair

"Hmm?" He couldn't help but tease his Shinigami.

"Ah…don't tease me." The Espada looked up at his lover's eyes, already full of lust, passion, and was begging down at him. Thankfully, to Ichigo, Grimmjow dipped his fingers in water, hoping that the water would make penetration easy on Ichigo. Once he felt they were covered enough, he made sure Ichigo was under the water so that penetration would really alright. Before he entered his fingers into Ichigo, Grimmjow nearly let out a gasp as he saw how beautiful his lover's face really looked from the sunset beside them. His orange hair now shown a brilliant red and his tanned skin complemented the sun's rays almost perfectly.

"You're so beautiful, Ichigo." He stood up to kiss the teen's lips. Ichigo blushed at the Arrancar's comment but couldn't retort if he wanted to. The Espada could no longer hold back "Lay down, Ichi." Ichigo followed those commands and watched his Arrancar lie on top of him with the water flowing down his shoulders and down his back. "Ready?"

"Ya…" The Espada placed his lips on the boy and slowly entered him, doing his very best to watch himself so that he didn't hurt the boy,

"You ok?" Ichigo let out a shaky breath and nodded

"Just… getting used to it." Grimmjow nodded and finished thrusting in before letting the teen adjust. The Espada kept himself busy by rubbing the boy's chest, experimenting around to see what he could use in the future. It didn't take long for Ichigo to finally buck his hips against Grimm's "Move, Grimm." The Espada grinned and nodded as he gripped his hips and began to move.

Something about this scene seemed to make Ichigo feel even more lustful towards Grimmjow and wanted to contribute so much this time. Grimmjow felt Ichigo being to push him up, making him confused, but allowed Ichigo to push him all the back and looked at the teen's position; it soon hit the Espada and he smirked. The Espada placed his hands on the Shinigami's hips and was helping moving up and down the Arrancar's member.

"AH! Grimm!" Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest for some support. Ichigo couldn't stop the cries coming from his throat as his body took Grimmjow in so deeply and was hitting his prostate perfectly. "Grimm… I-I can't!" Grimm quickly flipped his Shinigami over and continued to pound into him until the teen came screaming Grimmjow's name; Grimmjow came screaming Ichigo's name equally loud.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and helped him on to the sand of the beach; he couldn't help but examine his Shinigami's entrance for any signs of tearing, since he took him in without preparation. Grimmjow deemed Ichigo alright when he saw only a very small, hardly noticeable amount of blood. The Espada looked at that sunset once more to see that it has already almost night fall.

"Grimm?" Grimmjow looked down at his Shinigami, "Can you carry me home?" The Espada nodded and picked the boy up along with his almost completely forgotten trunks and began to sonido home. By the time they had gotten at the door, Ichigo was already asleep, and curled up into his Espada's warm chest.


End file.
